1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pivotal fastening arrangement of a fastening element on a cylindrical bearing journal, the fastening element being joined to a unit, such as a gas spring, a shock absorber, a rod or the like.
2. Background Art
Fastening arrangements of the generic type generally comprise a so-called eye as a fastening element which the bearing journal is pushed through; the bearing journal is then united with the link member to which the unit is to be articulated. There may be cases in which the bearing journal is tightly joined to the link member, i.e. in which it is not possible to push the bearing journal through the fastening element during assembly. Further, cases are conceivable in which, for lack of space, the bearing journal cannot be encompassed entirely by the fastening element.
It is an object of the invention to embody a pivotal fastening arrangement of the type specified at the outset, which enables a fastening element to be mounted on the bearing journal even when the bearing journal is stationary and/or in the case of lack of space.
According to the invention, this object is attained by the features of claim 1. The design of the fastening element ensures that, after being pivoted out of its final position, the fastening element is placed on the bearing journal at right angles to the center axis of its inlet, where it is locked in place on the bearing journal by being pivoted back into the final position so that the required pivoting motions of the fastening element about the bearing journal are possible while the fastening element is safely retained on the bearing journal at right angles to the center axis thereof.
Further features, advantages and details of the invention will become apparent from the description of an embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawing.